1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tax board game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the simulation of income taxing relative to a life-like situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types have been indicated in the prior art with game apparatus directed to monetary themes indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,135 and 4,799,686. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,397 to be Butner sets forth a tax game having a single substantially serpentine path to associate various penalties and rewards along the path.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the award and penalties in association with further card draws from associated card decks relative to individual spaces of an inner and outer path of spaces and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.